edfandomcom-20200215-history
If It Smells Like an Ed
"If It Smells Like an Ed" is a season 3 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, and also the first two-part episode, in which the Eds are framed for ruining Jimmy's special "Friendship Day". Plot Part One According to Jimmy and his chums its Friendship Day in the Cul-de-Sac and they've built a huge model heart to prove it. Kevin is appalled but even he can't be a total killjoy and although he doesn't exactly burst forth into the joyful friendship song refrain he grins and bears it. Everyone is having a good time ... or at least they are until the Eds show up. But for once however the Eds aren't really up to anything, in fact Double D and Ed are quite impressed with all the effort the kids have put into their special day and so its up to Eddy to sour the moment. Seconds later, Jimmy finds himself on the business end of an Eddy-style wedgie as the Eds, Kevin, Rolf and company all bust a gut enjoying a laugh at his expense. They're not laughing for long though because as Nazz soon proves, whilst they gloated it appears someone stepped in and sabotaged Friendship Day. As if a hockey stick through the heart wasn't nasty enough, horror of horrors Plank's mouth has been erased and the finger of blame is pointing firmly towards the Eds. If they weren't disliked before, now they certainly are and so it's up to them to prove their innocence. How? Just follow the clues – jujubes. Part Two The Eds are hot on the case in an effort to prove to the rest of the Kids that it wasn't them who sabotaged Friendship Day and after a few false starts and a distinct lack of evidence to go on, with the discovery of the jujube-covered "Giant Jonny Chew" it finally looks like they're getting somewhere! One collection of candies leads to another for while Ed is busy filling his face, Eddy and Double D discover a trail of Jujubes leading off into the trees just as the rest of the kids arrive on the scene & jump to the conclusion that the Eds did this to Jujube-covered Jonny. The real culprit can't be too far ahead though and as something of a hue & cry kicks up in their wake, the Eds high tail it through the forest to catch the saboteur. What they find is not at all to their liking, its not just the spooky old shed that's giving them the willies its who's inside it that's far, far worse - so much so that they would rather come out and face the kids wrath than stay inside and suffer what fate has in store within! One severe fruit-pelting later and it would appear that they've paid their debt ... or have they? For the Eds soon learn through Jimmy's gloating revelations that life is full of little twists and turns and they're not getting off the hook ... sorry, fence that lightly. Revenge it seems comes in many guises and here are three of them who just can't wait to get their hands on the boys. Quotes *'Jimmy': "Second verse! Same as the first!" kids start to sing the song again ---- *'Jonny': tears over the stricken Plank "Get me a crayon, for crying out loud!" ---- *'Ed': "To the victor the spoils will smell." ---- *'Ed': "I should have all the feeling back in my feet after this word from our sponsors, Double D." Edd: "Cursed broadcast commercialism!" ---- *'Edd': at Jonny covered in jujubes "Oh dear, this can only lead to one thing…" Ed: "Rotten teeth?" Edd: "No, Ed. Well, yes…" ---- *'Eddy': "Moo! Moo! Moo-moo-moo!" Ed: "Quack!" Kevin: "No sign of the twerps, just a cow, I think." Eddy: "Quack? What cow goes quack?" Edd: "Well Eddy, there have been cases of domestic bovines whose grunts could be misconstrued as somewhat of a quack." Ed & Eddy: silent ---- *'Eddy': at Jimmy "Get me down from here you fluffy, crinkle-haired half-pint twerp!" Trivia *This is one of the very few two part Ed, Edd n Eddy episodes (not counting the specials or the movie). *The Kids sing a song called "Friends are There to Help You". The kids also sing it in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *For unknown reasons, Rolf was never considered as a suspect. He was most likely not counted as he had had no quarrel with the Eds in this episode, excluding when Eddy took a piece of candy from Rolf. *Jimmy is proved evil in this episode. The Kankers were his henchwomen, and Rolf was his unknowing pawn and also a spy to let his diabolical leader, Jimmy, know the status of his plan. *Some fans think Jimmy slipping on the banana peel at the end was instant Karma. *It was never explained why Jimmy got revenge on all three of the Eds, for it was Eddy who wedgied him, plus everyone laughed at him not just the Eds. Although it could be since Jimmy knows of Ed and Double D's friendship with Eddy he could have just gotten revenge on them by association. *The boot that Jimmy used was obviously Rolf's work boot so he could trick the Eds into thinking Rolf was behind it all. *After Ed hurts his feet, he tells Edd that he "should have all the feeling back in his feet after this word from our sponsors." This is an obvious fourth wall break. Edd's following statement also breaks the fourth wall. *It is unknown how Plank's paint stain on his "back" came off. *In Jimmy's flashback, it is shown that the Kids saw the Eds enter the shed, yet in the actual episode the kids did not see the Eds enter the shed. *Edd's line of "We're caught in a vortex of appending doom!" is reused in Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures. *Jimmy's Father is mentioned for the first time in this episode. He might be a sports person, unlike Jimmy, since Jimmy says "I hate hockey. My father makes me practice". *Creator Danny Antonucci says this is one of his favorite episodes. See Also *Friends are There to Help You Video If It Smells Like an Ed – Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with no scams null